Various different forms of teaching aids have been provided to assist in teaching the correct manner of typing on a typewriter. However, most of these previous devices have, for one reason or another, not been complete insofar as providing structure for determining the proper hand position of a person seated at a typewriter and also structure for blocking both the keyboard of the typewriter and the copy being produced by the typewriter from the vision of the student using the typewriter.